The invention generally relates to card reading and/or writing devices and associated methods, including devices having one or more magnetic heads for reading and/or writing magnetic cards (M-cards) and devices for reading and/or writing smart cards (S-cards) or Proximity Integrated Circuit Cards (PICCs), which are a contactless type of S-card. More particularly, the invention relates to a pseudo intelligent magnetic head and proximity coupling devices for reading/writing both types of cards, and multiple track magnetic head devices for integrating multiple discrete magnetic strip card reader formats with decoder functions, in a single small footprint contained package.
Both PICCs and S-Cards have a chip, e.g., a tiny microprocessor or wired memory logic circuit, embedded in the card. The PICC has a small antenna which can be a made from copper conductive ink or aluminum, that is coiled inside the card, in addition to the embedded microprocessor chip, or memory logic circuit. The PICC can be read/written without making physical contact with a reader/writer, e.g., PCD, so long as the PCD similarly has components for receiving/transmitting the wireless (e.g., RF) signal from the PICC. All that is necessary is to pass the PICC within a certain distance of the PCD.
The S-card, on the other hand, must be brought into contact with a reader/writer, such as by being inserted into a contact module. The contact module makes contact with the chip in the S-card to transfer information is between the contact module and the S-card.
Dual track magnetic head devices, and in some cases tri-track heads, are known in the art. However, such magnetic head devices do not have the ability to selectively decode multiple analog tracks of magnetic information read from a M-card within a single small footprint contained package. Prior art magnetic head devices are also not known to have the capability to further integrate a PCD with antenna to enable a PICC or S-card to be read and written in conjunction with a M-card. Such prior art magnetic head devices also do not have the necessary interface and signaling activity necessary to manage both functions, thereby permitting both M-cards and PICCs, or S-cards, to be managed and processed enabling coexistence.
Conventional dual or tri-track magnetic head devices also struggle with the difficult task of matching a magnetic head selection and output stream with an associated F2F discrete decoder device or devices. In addition, it is not possible to auto configure the magnetic reader to accept multiple tracks with varying formats. Conventional magnetic heads with multiple tracks require both an equal number of associated F2F decoders and interface logic made up of multiple components, thus requiring large undesired footprints and increased power consumption.